Bear, Kills-Allot
by Asfiction
Summary: Wario has done something no brawler would dare to do, ever...
1. Chapter 1

**-Chapter 1-**

_**During the remainder of the summer break, Lucas has seen his friend do very weird stuff. Although each event was a result, only one event was the cause. The day Wario bit Ness.**_

**Chapter 1: How it started. **

** Lucas had just returned from the pipes and saw Wario and Ness yelling at each other from across the couches they sat on. When they ended it, Wario got up and flipped Ness' couch forward, trapping Ness under the weight of the couch. Then he grabbed the remaining arm and almost bit Ness' hand off. Fox kicked him in the face while Falco helped Ness from under the couch. Lucas ran over to see if Ness was okay. "Ness! Speak to me! Say something!"**

** Ness wouldn't speak. He just held up his arm and stared at the bite mark, like a cold statue. "He just needs to go to the hospital, Lucas. If anything happens, we'll let you know, okay?" Falco said, picking up the boy. "You can come after the shift." Fox said. Both went to the administrators desk. Lucas could heard the administrator yell out the words, "What the fuck happened to him?!" **

** "Okay..." Lucas whimpered. He helped Sonic pick up the couch and laid on the the correct side. Lucas decided to sit in a arm chair instead. A few minutes later, Wario came up to him. "Why can't you ever ditch Ness?" he asked. "Why can't you ever go fuck yourself?" Lucas replied, turning his head. "C'mon! You can't just keep having feelings for the guy even if he ain't here!" "Yes I can, unlike the feelings a nice person should have toward someone else other than the people they love. I love Ness, so forget it. You're not gonna get any feelings from me!"**

** After the shift, Lucas rushed to the hospital. When he got there, the place was crowded with worried fan girls of Ness. "Girls! Girls! Let's not disturb the whole hospital for one guy, K? I'll give you some pics of him sleeping!" The girls cheered and looked at the pictures Lucas gave them. "Make copies!" he shouted as they ran out. Then he walked up to the front desk. "Thank you, Lucas. Jeff just came in to check on Ness himself. I hope he is okay." The lady said. "I hope so, too." Lucas sorrowed. "The room is on the third floor, marked 267. Tell him I said hi!" "Okay, Marie!" **

** Lucas squeezed into a elevator with a handicap person in it. Fortunately, it was Lucas' granddad, Alec. "Hi, Granddad!" Lucas cried, hugging the old man. "Oh, hey Lucas! Where's that black haired boy of yours?" Alec said. "He's has been brung here a few hours ago. I'm going to check on him..." Lucas explained, pressing the button with the three on it. "Alright, my boy. make sure you don't hurt yourself too much." Lucas nodded as the elevator stopped at the second floor. His grandpa got off and the doors closed. **

** Soon, the elevator stopped. The doors opened, letting in cold, spine-chilling air. Lucas walked off and watched the doors close. He felt like he was trapped, for some reason. Lucas walked down the hall until he found a room labeled 267 and heard Fox's voice coming from it. Lucas opened the door with caution and entered. **

**Fox's tail was being used as a teddy bear. "Lucas! Thank goodness! Have you seen Falco? I sent him to go get a teddy bear that was ACTUALLY named Sir Kills-Allot." He barked. Jeff was observing Ness closely, taking notes. "I saw him at the market place getting a teddy bear that had a eye patch and a creepy-looking smile. He should be coming." Lucas explain, sitting in a chair. "Thank you... I need him to stop rubbing my tail." **

** A few minutes later, Falco arrived with a big box wrapped in blue and yellow wrapping paper and a bow on top. "Was the wrapping necessary?" Fox asked, annoyed. "I think it looks nice." remarked Jeff. "Thank you, Jeff. C'mon Foxie, shut up and watch the magic." Falco shook the box to get Ness' attention. "Hey, Ness! Guess who's birthday it is!" Ness threw Fox against the wall and reached for the box. "Here ya go, birthday boy." Ness violently ripped the wrapping paper, tearing the bow in half. Then he opened the box and snatched out the bear, hugging it tightly. "Ow... Thanks Falco..." Fox whimpered. Lucas saw the bite mark on Ness' wrist wrapped in heavy bandaging. "What happened?" **

** "As it turns out, Wario seems to have a very bad bite. I mean, he bit Pokey because he though his was bacon and now, Pokey is a big fat-" Jeff began to say. "Don't say it in front of Ness, Jeff! He took Fox's tail just cuz!" "At least it didn't come off..." While the two talked, Lucas observed Ness. He saw something he never saw before. Ness' right eye was completely red, like blood was just smeared onto his face with a thumb. Ness also had sharp teeth, and he wore a hospital gown. "What the-" Lucas covered his mouth. He didn't want to end up like Fox. Was this Ness? Or Ninten?**

** Then a knock came at the door. "It's open!" Falco said. Ness' little sister Tracy barged in. "He got a Sir Kills-Allot Teddy bear? I'm jealous!" Tracy whined. Ness stuck his tongue out and hugged the bear tighter. Tracy flicked him off. Ness growled at her, like a angry blood hound. "Tracy, don't do that." warned Jeff. "Alright. Sorry Big Bro." Ness turned his head, then took another glance at Tracy. "Why is he looking at me like that?" Tracy said, shivering. "I just need some information so Ninten will shut up with his fits." **_**So this is Ness**_**, Lucas thought, **_**What had happened to him?**_

__**The nurse then came in. "Visiting times are almost over." she said, her voice soft. "Oh, we need to see the doctor. We have no idea what's wrong with him." Falco explained, looking at Ness. The nurse walked over to Ness and laid him down. Ness immediately fell asleep. "Come on out. I don't want you disturbing him."**

**While downstairs, the doctor came to see them. **

** "Hello, so you're wondering what had happened to your friend, eh? Well, the story is, he doesn't know whether to be angry or go crazy about Wario biting him, but the pain in his arm definitely made him choose to go crazy. We're trying to calm him, but nothing is working. And the eye and the sharp teeth, probably means he'll attack one of you. That doesn't happen every time visiting hours are over." "Doesn't happen?! That's crazy!" Falco argued. "I don't know what's wrong with him for real, but he needs to be healed. The stinging is the cause of all this." the doctor said.**

** Jeff walked in front of everyone and handed the doctor his notepad. The doctor then winked at him. "We'll try it." he said. He turned to us. "Why don't you try bringing Wario here?" Jeff gave Lucas his note pad and continued to the door. Then Lucas read it. **_**Let Ness bite Wario back. **_

__**Lucas couldn't believe his eyes. Jeff had suggested death on Wario! Wario might die getting bit from Ness! But why would he care? It doesn't matter, whether Wario dies or not. But... why does he have these feelings for him? No, he can't ditch Ness. No way. That would break Ness into pieces. So Lucas decided he was going to stand outside when Wario went in, preferring the others join him. They agreed and waited until tomorrow.**

** All of the smash bros. came to see what had happened to Ness. Once everyone was finished, they made Wario go last. "Hey, do I really?" "GET YOUR FAT ASS IN THERE AND SEE WHAT YOU DID TO MY BABY!" Lucas shouted. "Okay! Okay!" Wario walked in, just to have Snake lock him in. "Snake!" Peach cried. "What? He owes me fifty dollars. And I got bit by Ness! It hurts real bad, but I'm okay. But Worser things are going to happen..." Snake reasoned. "Yeah." **

** Then they heard a scream, then a cried for help. Soon, a fight was going on, and it seemed that a monster was in there with them. Wario unlocked the door somehow and ran out, closing it behind him. "Did you see what you turned him to?" "At first, I see Ness holding a Sir Kills-Allot bear, and then the next moment, Ness bewitches the bear and-" Wario explained. Then the door burst open, while a bear with an eye patch and a creepy smile walked out. Attach to it's belly was Ness' entire body, facing down. He had a blank face, with the same twisted creepy smile the bear had. **

** "Oh my god! Ness! What happened to you?!" Lucas cried, backing away. Everyone backed away as well. "Ness? I'm not Ness! Ness in long gone..." the thing replied, no movement in the mouth. It had three different voices speaking at the same time. One with Ness yelling, one with him whispering, and one when he's talking regularly. "Where did he go?!" Samus shouted, pointing her gun at him. "He went to look for Wario and left three of his duplicates lying around Smashville. He must be taking over the mansion by now! Hehehehehehe..." the thing replied, still no movement in the mouth. "Die, you fake bitch!" cried Ganondorf. **

** Now they were fighting a seemingly monster that was placed in such a place by Ness. If this thing was here, then the real Ness with the real Sir Kills-Allot is at the Smash Mansion. They knew that there would be more to it. So they decided to prepare to fight the other three scattered around the city, and maybe more.**

**End of Chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The first puppet and his scurvy crew. **

** "Any sign of it?" Samus asked, looking around. "No, not really- wait! What's that?" Lucas pointed out. The others looked in his direction of the market square. There, at a stuffed animal store, was another duplicate of Ness in an hospital gown. He seemed to be buying two Sir Kills-Allot teddy bears, along with a bunch of other animals. "What's he doing, enjoying himself?" Peach asked, staring at the boy. Once everyone was focused on him, the duplicate looked back at them. He smiled and began carrying his stuff off into an alleyway. **

** Lucas glanced at his hand that was covered in blood. A cut laid on his palm from the last duplicate's attack before it exploded into a big gory mess, guts splashing across the halls. If that one was like that, then then the one after this will be alot will be alot harder and bloodthirsty. He won't be the only one splashing with scattered blood.**

** After a few minutes, life-sized stuffed animals emerged from the corner, all with the same appearance as Sir Kills-Allot: an eye patch and a large twisted smile. The duplicate appeared to be the same as the one in the hospital, attached to a life sized Sir Kills-Allot teddy bear, but the other bear was nowhere to be found. Every citizen around the scene ran away, some of them getting their heads blown off some how. "I'm so GLAAAD you're here to meet my Scurvy Crew! See? That's Gorilla Chain, This is Long necked Bloody, and this is Alligator Joe! It's okay to pet them. They won't BIIITE you..." This one had a way too different voice, but still, he looks like a real challenge since his bought himself a giraffe, a Gorilla, and an alligator as a 'scurvy crew'.**

** Then, the giraffe started talking. "What, are you scared to pet us? That's okay. We're just in it for the fatty right there. Boss wants him killed!" she said. Ganondorf and Wolf blocked their view of Wario. "Sorry, but the only one who is allowed to kill him is me and Wolf!" Ganondorf cried. "So you two are the only ones in our way, huh? Okay. We'll just have to jack you up then!" Gorilla chain said, pulling out a machine gun. The rest ran for their lives, except for King Dedede. "If you want a show, I'll give you my big gay dance!" **

** Around the corner with Long-necked Bloody rushing behide them, the other smashers sat down to catch their breath. "Wow, you can really run, man!" Bloody cried, running in a circle around them twice. "Look, we have to save our friend Ness. He can't keep that Sir Kills-Allot bear all the time. and he needs to be healed." "Well, I ain't the one who is barrier material. All three guys are causing a barrier with no entry to the big house whatsoever unless all three is defeated. I think your three friends are going to die, man." Lucas looked down, and then perked up. "We have to defeat them, guys! It's the only way to get back to the mansion!" "YES! Finally! Let's go kill that duplicate!" Wii fit trainer cried, running off with Bloody. **

** Lucas casted PK thunder against the Sir Kills-Allot monster, signaling everyone to attack the monster. Bloody pretended she was panicking and was in pain from running away from them. The other two fought for her. "You can't kill me! You JUUUUST CAAAAAN'T..." The monster cried, trying to slash at Lucas. Then reluctantly, Lucas got a saber and sliced the beast in half. It exploded blood a few seconds after it whispered, "S-SPARE MEEEEE..." **

** All that was left now was a large pile of blood and guts. "Hey, look! The heart!" Ganondorf said, pointing to a small thing. Lucas looked at it and began to cry. "It seemed so real! What if I killed Ness?!" "Ness is too good for that stuff, Lucas. He won't turn immortal." Lucas nodded and set his sights on the mansion. One of the three blue gates in front of the entrance unlocked immediately, leaving only two more magic gates and the regular gate to go. Of course he had the key, did he?**

** Lucas checked his pocket, finding nothing but something alot more chilly than a key. He pulled out a frost flower from Mario's world. "Where's the key?!" he cried. Everyone began searching there pockets until they all pulled out Frost flowers, except Mario, who pulled out a mushroom. **

** "Looking for THIIIS, TRAAIIITOORS?!" The crew looked up to see a duplicate, two in fact, holding a key, and a key mold. The one holding the actual key swallowed it. The other put the key mold away. "You'll have to defeat us to make a new one! And we'll have the BIIIIGGEST scurvy crew you've ever seen! PREPAAAARE to get TORTURED!" The two went in different directions at godspeed. **

** Lucas noticed a cut beginning to form on his hand magically. "If you don't work fast enough, YOU will be a pile of GOOORE!" The voices said in the distance. Lucas felt his hand getting cut in half slowly, extreme pain filling his veins, His heart beating at a blinding rate, and his blood flow stopping for ten seconds to figure out what to do. His fingers began to peel apart in half, as if someone was cutting it. "Don't worry, Lucas! We'll get you to the hospital. You guys hurry and kill those guys." Zelda said, picking up Lucas with Peach and Falco. The rest ran in the directions of the two duplicates. **

** In his mind, Lucas heard a soft, crying, distant voice that sounded familiar to him. **

_**"I don't mean to cut you, baby."**_

_**"You're in my way."**_

_**"I'm so sorry."**_

_**"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." **_

**End of chapter 2.**


End file.
